


Suit and Tied

by nimbob94



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, Daddy Kink, Daddy!Ian, M/M, Sub!Mickey, dom!Ian, just a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:46:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22188856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimbob94/pseuds/nimbob94
Summary: Ian wasn't used to seeing Mickey all dressed up and it was driving him crazy. Mickey should have known better and Ian was going to teach him a lesson.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 3
Kudos: 133





	Suit and Tied

**Author's Note:**

> This fic would not exist without the incredible mind of Kelsey (@softmikhailo_). She spoke it into existence in my DMs on twitter and this fic is as much hers as it is mine. So thank you, Kelsey and thank you for being my beta, you wonderful human.

It was Ian’s big night. He’d been with the insurance company for a few years now, quickly climbing the ranks, and recently found himself being sworn in as Vice President. He worked hard to get where he was with long hours at the office, travelling around the world to meet with clients, his life was hectic and full of change.

But one constant that he could always count on was Mickey. His man was by his side as they entered the large ballroom full of Ian’s coworkers. It was their end of year gala, taking place just before they wrapped up for Christmas. The company had reserved a large banquet hall in New York City for the gala, offering the employees an overnight stay in one of the hotels nearby as an end of year bonus.

There would be dinner and drinks, with the announcement about Ian’s new position coming straight after dessert. He was relieved that the company invited partners to the gala this year, as Ian was nervous about the announcement and Mickey was his rock. Some of the older men hadn’t taken so kindly to his ascent through the company, and he would occasionally hear rumours about him blowing his way to the top. Even in a city like New York, as an out and proud, happily committed gay man, Ian still experienced homophobia in the workplace.

They found their seats, close to the small stage set up with a podium and a microphone. They were sat with some of the other higher ups in the company, mostly men in their late fifties. Ian greeted them all, shaking hands with their partners and introducing them to his own partner as he went. He chose to ignore the disapproving looks from the older men.

Ian was sure he would have been sick all over his brand new suit if it weren’t for Mickey’s constant reassurance. Mickey’s hand was on his knee, his thumb making circles gently over his suit pants, he could always sense when Ian was feeling anxious. Ian was good at his job. He knew this, his coworkers knew this, but he just hated being the centre of attention. He wanted to bolt by the time they got their desserts.

“You doin’ okay, man?” Mickey asked, taking a bite of his strawberry cheesecake.

“You know I’m not,” Ian replied, not even trying to put on a brave face.

“Ian, you’ve worked so hard to get here. You deserve the recognition.”

Ian huffed in response.

“You’ve gotta get used to this shit. Won’t you have to do presentations and shit in front of all the employees now like you were telling me?” Mickey asked, gesturing around the room full of people.

“Yeah, I guess. This just feels really intimidating, like, why do I have to get on a frickin’ stage and have a spotlight on me?” Ian questioned, pointing towards the stage where the CEO was getting ready to start his speech. 

“They all know who I am already, I shouldn’t have to do this.” He only had a few minutes before he had to go up there and address everyone, and it seemed like he was looking for any possible way to get out of it.

Ian needed to lighten up and Mickey could think of one way to help out with that. He leaned over towards Ian, getting close enough to whisper in his ear so that no one else would hear. “Does Daddy want me to make it worth his while?”

He saw a blush creep up Ian’s neck and onto his cheeks as he sat back into his chair again. He stuck his spoon into the dollop of cream on his plate, bringing it to his mouth and licking it off slowly, maintaining eye contact with Ian the whole time.

Ian visibly gulped before closing his eyes and shaking his head. “You’re gonna pay for that later,” He remarked with a hint of playfulness in his tone.

Mickey smirked, knowing his plan had worked at least a little bit and he was going to get something out of it later on, too.

Of course, the announcement went fine, Ian had nothing to worry about. He met his boss on stage, greeted the company, thanking them for their support before he wished everyone a nice evening. He made his way offstage and back to Mickey who gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek when he got back to his seat.

“I’m so proud of you, Ian,” he said sincerely, squeezing his knee.

“Couldn’t have done it without you by my side, baby,” Ian replied, gazing into Mickey’s eyes with so much love and adoration. He placed a kiss on Mickey’s cheek in return, whispering in his ear, “Have I told you how good you look tonight?” He caressed the soft material of Mickey’s tie as he sat back in his chair, admiring his partner. 

“Fuck off, man,” Mickey chuckled, a blush colouring his cheeks. 

They spent the rest of the night mingling with Ian’s coworkers, the open bar proving to be Mickey’s favourite part of the night. Not that he would have had to pay for anything anyway, Ian always took care of him.

Ian loved when Mickey was tipsy, especially in public. He was proud to be with Mickey and he loved showing him off whenever he could, and when Mickey was tipsy, he was even more affectionate. Ian’s arm was permanently around Mickey’s waist, the other man leaning against him, occasionally laying a hand on his chest, leaning up to kiss him in the middle of a conversation. They were addicted to each other.

As the night went on though, Mickey got more handsy, the alcohol lowering his inhibitions. His hand had moved from Ian’s waist down to his ass, where he would squeeze it every now and then and even slide his pinky between his ass to tease him when he thought no one was looking. It was driving Ian crazy, and he needed to get Mickey out of there before he bent him over a table in front of everyone.

“I’m getting pretty tired, baby, you think you’re ready to head out?” Ian asked, using the excuse of being tired for the sake of his coworkers.

“Yeah, I’m beat. Let’s get out of here,” Mickey agreed, squeezing Ian’s ass one last time.

Ian hailed a cab once they were outside. Their hotel was only a short distance away but he couldn’t wait to get his hands on Mickey. They got into the backseat of the cab and Ian immediately grasped at Mickey’s crotch and squeezed, surprising the other man enough that he let out a squeal.

“Fucking tease,” Ian muttered, low enough that the driver wouldn’t hear. 

He pretended he didn’t even see Mickey beside him, occasionally kneading his hard on through his pants, otherwise ignoring him. He was going to make him pay for torturing him all night.

They made it to their hotel, Ian leading Mickey inside by his hand and up to their room in silence. Once they were inside the hotel room, he would have his fun. 

“Strip,” Ian commanded. 

“What?”

“Now!” 

He watched with his arms folded as Mickey undressed in front of him. The tease even turned around to bend over while taking off his pants. Ian shook his head, biting his lip as he watched.

“Get on the bed, head on the pillows,” He demanded.

Mickey complied, laying in the center of the bed, looking up at Ian expectantly. Ian bent down to pick up Mickey’s tie where he had left it on the floor. 

“What are you doing?” Mickey wondered innocently. 

“Do you have any idea how much of a tease you were tonight?” Ian chided, twirling the tie between his fingers and ignoring Mickey’s question.

“I don’t know what you mean, Ian,” Mickey answered with a smirk. So that’s how he wanted to play it, the little brat. 

Ian shook his head at Mickey’s disobedience, “You know that’s not how you’re supposed to address me when we’re alone. You’re already in enough trouble as it is.” 

“I’m sorry, Daddy,” He retorted with a smile similar to the Chesire cat.

“Hands above your head. Now. Don’t make me tell you again, you little brat.” Ian commanded again, feeling pleased with himself when he saw Mickey’s dick twitch in response.

He took the tie in his hands and used it to attach his lovers hands to the headboard behind him. Mickey wiggled his arms a little to test them, proving that he was stuck there but that it wasn’t hurting him. Ian started to remove his own tie, his eyes drinking in the sight before him. He took his tie and placed it over Mickey’s eyes, wrapping it around his head and tying it.

An idea coming to mind, Ian walked over to where the room service menu was, quickly scanning it for what he was looking for. He picked up the phone and placed an order for a bowl of vanilla ice cream.

“What’s the ice cream for?” Ian could see Mickey’s brows furrowed together just above the tie, causing him to chuckle.

“I wanted a snack,” he lied.

Ian turned on the TV while he waited, content in enjoying the view in front of him but wanting to make Mickey think he wasn’t paying him any attention. He chuckled silently seeing Mickey shift around in his restraints. Maybe it was messed up, but he loved seeing his man helpless like this. He got off on being in complete control of his partner’s pleasure. 

A few minutes later there was a knock on the door and Ian went to answer it, ensuring not to open the door too wide to get his bowl of ice cream. He liked to mess with his partner but he would never let anyone else see him like that.

Ian made his way back over to the bed where his partner was waiting impatiently. He scooped up a little bit of the ice cream with his spoon, tasting it and humming in pleasure, knowing it would annoy Mickey that he was taking his sweet time getting to him.

He took another spoonful of ice cream into his mouth, this time bending down over Mickey’s chest and letting the ice cream fall out of his mouth onto his nipple.

“Motherfucker!” Mickey exclaimed, jolting and shivering slightly at the unexpected cold.

Ian smirked before leaning down to lick up the ice cream that had started to melt on his chest, causing Mickey to moan under his tongue. He repeated this a few times before spooning some ice cream into Mickey’s mouth and kissing him deeply, both of them humming in pleasure. He placed the bowl on the nightstand, moved around to the end of the bed, and removed his own clothes before climbing between Mickey’s legs.

Placing his hands on the bed on either side of his hips, he leaned down to lick up the length of Mickey’s cock, feeling him shiver under his tongue. He placed a kiss on his balls, taking one into his mouth and sucking on it lightly, then the next. Moving back up, he licked the tip of Mickey’s cock with just the tip of his tongue, slowly circling him over and over again.

“Daddy, please,” Mickey begged.

“Please what?” Ian questioned, still licking lightly.

“Please suck my cock, Daddy.”

“Good boy,” Ian praised, before taking Mickey’s cock into his mouth, humming quietly, knowing it would drive the other man crazy.

“Thank you, Daddy, that feels so fucking good,” He moaned.

Ian loved sucking his partner’s cock. It was so thick and heavy, and his precum was like a drug to him, spurring him to suck urgently just so he could taste more. Mickey loved it too and he wasn’t quiet about it, rambling his praise between moans and whines.

But he had other plans for Mickey tonight and he was just getting started. He let go of Mickey’s cock, giving it one last lick before standing up again and moving to the head of the bed. Mickey whimpered at the loss. He untied Mickey’s wrists from the headboard, still leaving him blindfolded and yearning for release.

“Flip over. On your elbows and knees.”

Mickey did as he was told, placing his hands in front of him so that Ian could tie them up again. Ian tied his wrists to the headboard once more before grabbing the lube from his bag and returning to his position behind Mickey at the end of the bed.

“You were naughty tonight, baby. It should be a crime for you to look that good all dressed up and you knew it too, didn’t you? You knew you were driving me crazy?” Ian’s seductive tone sending shivers down Mickey’s spine while he ran his hands over his lovers ass and thighs.

Mickey’s only reply was a quiet whimper of anticipation.

“I asked you a question, slut!” Ian snapped before landing a smack on Mickey’s ass, causing the other man to cry out.

“Yes, Daddy, I knew I was driving you crazy. I’m sorry!” He cried as Ian spanked him once more.

“You’re lucky I love this ass of yours, baby. I should punish you more but I can’t wait to get my tongue in you. Need to taste you, you dirty slut,” Ian said while massaging his ass where he had spanked him.

“Thank you, Daddy. You always take such good care of me,” Mickey whimpered, his tone full of devotion.

Ian leaned down and licked from just above his balls, up along his perineum, over that tight ring of muscle and up his crack. Mickey shivered underneath him, but this time not from the cold. He ran his tongue back down to circle his asshole, then licking up along it a few times with his tongue flat. He pointed his tongue, pushing it against his hole, feeling the muscles contract and relax in response. Mickey was letting out a slew of curses, Ian’s tongue undoing him.

“I-I need your big cock, n-need to feel it fill me up. Please, Daddy,” Mickey stuttered in response.

“Who’s the one in charge here, baby?” Ian chastised, sitting back on his ankles and laying a smack on the same cheek as he had earlier. Mickey cried out in pleasure.

“You are, Daddy. I’m sorry, I just don’t think I can last much longer.”

Ian stood up and moved to the head of the bed again, “You’ll last as long as I tell you to last.” 

He leaned over and removed the tie from over Mickey’s eyes, gazing down at him as Mickey peered up. Taking the tie in his hand, he stuffed it into his partners mouth, softly caressing his thumb along his flushed cheek once before moving back behind him.

He picked up the bottle of lube, squirting some onto his fingers. Rubbing it around, he placed one over Mickey’s entrance, circling it a few times teasingly before sliding it in slowly. He heard a muffled groan come from the other man as his finger moved in and out of him, loosening him up. He added another, repeating the process and started to hook his fingers, searching for that sweet spot inside of him, the sounds from his lover proving he had found it. He added a third finger, making sure he was ready to take his cock.

Mickey’s moans were growing erratic and impatient so Ian took that as his signal that he was ready. He removed his fingers and squirted some more lube onto them so he could slick up his cock. Teasing it along Mickey’s crack, he lined up at his entrance and started to ease in, both of them groaning at the feeling. Ian took his time, moving in deeper with each slow thrust, wanting to relish the feeling before the lust inevitably took over.

Mickey whimpered below him, needy as always. The sound almost like a switch going off in his head, he pulled his hips back until it was just the tip of his cock left inside before thrusting forward fully into his lover. The feeling was almost overwhelming for Ian. He’d been anticipating this all evening, ever since Mickey’s little tease made his dick twitch before he had to get on stage. He needed to fuck him hard and fast, and he wasn’t going to last long.

He thrusted into him repeatedly, each thrust feeling more incredible than the last. Angling his hips up, he hit against Mickey’s prostate over and over again, causing him to spit out the tie in his mouth.

“Holy fuck, Daddy, I’m so close!” He cried out, moaning forcefully between his words.

Ian stopped thrusting and bent forward over his back to untie his wrists. He pulled Mickey up against his chest, wrapping one of his hands around Mickey’s neck, squeezing just tight enough, the way he knew Mickey liked it. He put his other hand on his lover’s cock and started to stroke him slowly.

“You’ll come when I say you can.”

“Yes, Daddy,” he obeyed.

Ian started fucking into him again, the movement causing him to stroke Mickey’s cock faster.

“Such a good little slut for me, baby. Always take your daddy’s cock so well.”

Mickey was past the point of words and could only groan in response. They were both teetering on the edge now and Ian wanted to savour the moment. He licked along the back of his lovers’ neck, sucking bruises onto him as he fucked him. His movements started to become frantic as he felt his orgasm fast approaching, removing his hand from his lover’s neck and placing his arm around his chest.

“Are you gonna be a good little slut and cum for me, baby?” Ian grunted, panting into Mickey’s ear.

“Yes, Daddy!”

“Cum for me, baby. Come on, cum for me.” He ordered, barely holding on himself.

“Thank you, Daddy!” 

Mickey cried out as he came in Ian’s hand, spraying onto his chest and the bed beneath them. The sound of his cries and the feeling of his cum brought Ian over the edge, thrusting hard into Mickey just a few more times, spilling his cum inside of him. He pulled out of Mickey, holding him close to his chest and bringing him down onto the bed with him.

Mickey rolled over so that his cheek was laying on Ian’s chest. They laid there catching their breaths for a few minutes, Ian running his hand soothingly over Mickey’s back, Mickey’s thumb caressing the muscles of Ian’s stomach. Ian placed a kiss on Mickey’s head, ruffling his hair lovingly.

“I think you should bring me to your work parties more often.”

Ian didn’t need to see his face to know he was smirking. He chuckled. Mickey had him wrapped around his little finger.

“Yeah, I think I could get used to this.”


End file.
